The hero of the Underground
by T.H.M. Star Shine
Summary: Link has been sent to Mt. Etbot to save the Monsters from Chara. To do save them he must chase down Chara... but each time he finds her and saves a monster she escapes. Rated T for violence and possible swearing.
1. The Ruins

Zelda/Undertale crossover: The Hero of the Underground

By: T.H.M. Star Shine

Years after the Ocarina of Time adventure and majora's mask adventure Link (who had always try to spare those who were evil) had grown accustomed to the life of peace. Not to say he never drew the master sword to practice swordplay he very often did just incase. Now an eighteen year old young adult Link was about to need to draw the master sword once again to face evil… but of a different kind. He had heard the legend of the underground, a place filled with monsters that lived peacefully with no intention of hurting people.

In a dream he saw the face of a young girl, she wore a green shirt with yellow stripes. He saw her in the underground being apprehended by the heroes of the underground who one by one fell to her demonic lust for blood.

He saw very clearly in his mind Mt. Etbot almost as if he was supposed to go and defeat the evil girl and save the monsters. The next day he bid farewell to his friends in Kokiri forest and travelled to Mt. Etbot is search for the evil that would soon slay all of the monsters in the underground.

As he walked in the cave entrance to the underground he looked around the cave. It was dank, dark, and it sent shivers up his spine. He pulled the Fairy Ocarina (Small with a pinkish tint) that he had gotten from Saria years before, and played the song of the past which he had wrote and imbued with magic power.

The song allowed him to see what had happened in the past to this place. He saw that only two minutes before he got here that the young child filled with evil had already jumped down to the underground. Link gasped. With a new urgency to his quest he quickly jumped through the whole chasing down the girl.

He landed on his feet taking two hearts of damage (with all the training and games he's been in he had thirty-eight hearts) he pulled out a bottle of lon lon milk and took a sip restoring the two hearts.

As he walked to the ruins he heard a voice.

"Well hi, my name's Flowey. Flowey the Flower." It said.

Link looked at it.

"Well it seems someone's gotta teach you how the world works here." It said creating some projectile looking things.

"These are called friendliness pellets. All you have to do is catch them." It said happily.

Link wasn't convinced. As he turned to leave he was surrounded by them.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" It shouted.

"DON'T WANT MY FLOWER PELLETS HUH! WELL THEN DIE!" It yelled having the seeds close in on Link.

Link pulled out the master sword and did a well timed spin attack destroying the projectiles. He ran off ignoring the flower, it wasn't the main threat. As he ran through the ruins he noticed the strange dust everywhere.

He stopped to use the Song of Mysteries learning that the dust was actually killed monsters. Link ran through the ruins once more running through rudimentary puzzles that were of no impediment to him. He sprinted as fast as he could to the exit of the ruins where he could see the last monster. She looked like a humanoid goat. Link could see she was hurt and probably couldn't take another hit.

He also saw the young child with a very sharp stick getting ready to make a final blow. As the child swung down Link jumped in front of the monster with his shield out blocking the hit. The child looked at him with her head tilted.

"Well aren't you just a bleeding heart?" She chuckled.

She jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Link pulled the Master sword from the scabbard on his back getting ready to fight.

The young child lunged forward swinging the durable stick to Links right side. He blocked the attack and pushed the child away with his shield, He didn't want to hurt the child. The child decided that this battle was no longer worth her time and just left through the exit.

Link turned to look at the Monster and knelt down to see if she was injured.

"Are you okay here drink this." He ordered pulling out a bottle of red potion and pouring the liquid into her mouth.

She slowly swallowed the drink and her injuries began to heal.

"I'm better now… thanks kind one." She croaked.

"My name's Link…" He told her.

"I'm Toriel…" She replied.

Link nodded and stood up holding his hand. Toriel took the hero's hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry I wish I could stay but I have to follow her." He apologized.

Toriel understood.

Link went through the exit and saw Flowey.

"So decided to save the woman huh?" The demonic flower asked sarcastically.

"You really are an idiot… in this world it's kill be killed." It sang.

"If I'm an idiot what does that make you?" He asked cooley walking off.

Flowey growled at Link but didn't speak. Link walked up to the open door and stepped out into the night. The moment Link stepped out his breath became visible. The trail ahead had little snow on it. He knelt down and inspected the snow closely. There were small footprints indicating that the kid went this way.

Link continued on in the trail walking until he came upon a wooden fence. Though the legs were too small for him to fit through the young child could have easily slipped though. Link figured he could hop over the fence before he heard a deep voice.

"Hey Human… Don't you… know how to greet a new pal…" The voice said.

Link instinctively reached for the Master Sword.

"Calm down bro… I'm not here to hurt ya… so, there's really no POINT in attacking me." The voice said.

Link turned around to see a small skeleton smiling up at him.

"Who are you." Link asked releasing his grip on his sword.

"Names Sans. You?" The skeleton asked

"Until you prove that I can trust you, my name is of no concern to you." Link retorted.

He hopped over the fence and Sans followed him.

"That kid I'm guessing she's not safe to be around?" The monster asked.

"Very unsafe…" Link answered.

Then he saw a taller Skeleton and hid behind a tree. Sans walked up to where his brother was running and the kid was also there.

"SANS HAVE YOU FOUND A HUMAN YET!?" The voice asked in a high shrill voice.

"Yeah Papyrus I have." Sans replied.

"OH… WELL I GUESS THAT SETTLES THAT THEN!" Papyrus commented walking off.


	2. Dust to Dust

Sans spent a little bit more time talking to the kid before walking off himself. Link stepped out from behind the tree and looked at Sans. Sans was frowning.

"We need to keep that kid from killing Papyrus can I count on your help to protect my bro?" Sans asked.

Link nodded.

"That's why I'm here." Link explained.

Sans nodded and walked the opposite direction from where the kid was. Link caught up to the child and stayed far enough behind her so that she didn't know he was behind her. He followed her for a while and stopped a few feet away from her when she stopped. Did she see him? No he was the hover boots they don't make any noise they float in the air. Then he heard a voice that sounded almost dog like.

"Did something move… was it my imagination?' The voice asked.

"If something WAS moving for example a human… I would make sure they would never move again." The voice said pulling out a spear from under the the small station.

' _No…'_ Link thought to himself.

The kid was going to kill the monster. Link ran with almost god like speed to intercept as the demonic child. He pulled out the Master Sword and used the flat part of the blade to block the child's attack. He was surprised at how much stronger she seemed to be than the last time he fought her.

"YOU ARE A HUMAN!" The monster dog yelled.

He thrusted his spear at Links back (luckily) where his shield was located. The spear scraped loudly against the metal. Link hit the child with the hilt of his sword and she stumbled back. He then tripped the dog monster making sure not to hurt him. Link ran forward and swiped at the child. She dodged and attacked him. He blocked the attack with the Master Sword. She pushed with tremendous strength for a child.

She jumped back and jumped up high swiping down at Link. Link dodged jumping to the side. The child took this as an opportunity and sprinted towards the monster. Link only took a second to react pulling out his hookshot he aimed and it at the child. It caught her by the leg and pulled her towards Link. She positioned herself horizontally kicking Link in the face. Link stumbled back trying to recover. His vision blurred for a few seconds but quickly returned.

Link saw her about to swipe the hound who had recovered from the trip. Link sprinted and pulled out his bow. He aimed at the child but it was already too late. The kid had stabbed the monster in the chest. She used Link's moment of shock to escape.

Link ran to the monster who seemed to be hurt really bad. The monster looked at him. Link saw the tip of the monster's fingers turning to dust.

"No wait don't die!" Link exclaimed reaching for a healing item.

He gasped when he saw that he had run out.

"No… there must be something I can do." Link said vainly.

"You're not… like her…" The monster coughed weakly.

"H-hey don't speak save your energy I have enough blood on my hands already." Link interjected.

"Whatever kind of blood may be on your hands… isn't your fault… you tried to save me…" The hound grunted.

"Take this… it will allow you to use blue… attacks… will always hit a moving target." The dog said giving the spear to Link.

Link looked around. There had be something, anything he could do. Before he had a chance to come up with anything the monster turned into a small pile of dust.


	3. Snowden

Link stood up pocketing the spear. He walked over to a tree and pulled off a branch. He stuck the branch into the ground as a memorial for the monster dog before running after the kid. As he ran after he looked around and saw piles of dust everywhere. He ran following the child's footprints and didn't stop running until he found himself standing at the entrance of a town.

He read the sign next to the entrance. This town was called Snowden. Link walked into the town cautiously there was no dust anywhere. The entire town was deserted of everyone except for a small armless monster kid. Link turned to the right and walked into a store.

The store was a brightly lit room with a wooden counter near the back wall with a large assortment of items and a fireplace at the right wall. Link sighed happily as the warmth of the store spread over his body. The store was empty. Link looked forward and saw a sheet of paper. He walked over the counter, picked up the paper, and began to read.

"Please take whatever you want, just please don't hurt my family." He read.

Link looked at the goods on the counter. The monsters must have known that the kid was coming. He started grabbing bits of food and stuffed them into bottles. Link had taken a large amount of the food before realizing he didn't know what kind of currency the monsters used. He looked around the place was deserted but he still needed to pay for the food.

Link sighed and pulled out a big rupee (100) and placed it on the table. He hoped that would be adequate pay and walked outside. Link walked around the rest of the the town. He knocked on every house door. Nothing. He put his ear to the doors and could hear fearful whimpering inside.

Link sighed and walked to the end of town and decided he was going to check that last building. He opened the door of the restaurant and stepped inside. He looked round this place was the same as the store, lit up and warm, but it had the smell of food that was unfamiliar to Link. He turned to leave but he heard something it was quiet but his strong ears managed to pick up on it.

"Please let this person be friendly." The voice whispered in a slightly high pitch.

"Um… Hello?" Link asked uncertainly.

He heard a small yelp of fear. The door on the other side of the room creaked open and a figure peaked. It looked like a waiter but he/she/it was made of fire. Link walked over to them and they cringed in fear.

"Whoa… calm down… I'm not gonna hurt you." Link said in reassuring voice.

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" The waiter asked him in a terrified whisper.

"Because I'm gonna throw my weapons to the side." Link told him removing his sword, shield, and his item pocket and throwing them to the side.

The flaming person watched as he threw them to the side and slowly walked towards Link. Link held out his hand.

"My name is Link." He told the fiery waiter.

"G-Grillby." The waiter replied taking his hand.

Link nodded.

"I'm here to help but I need to know where everyone is." Link told Grillby

"They're all hiding same as me." Grillby explained.

Link nodded knowing that was probably for the best.

"Has a small girl wearing green come through here?" He asked.

Grillby shook their head.

"I've been keeping an eye on the town camera's you're the first person here." Grillby replied.

Link almost sighed in relief before remembering something. There was a small monster kid outside playing in the snow. Link sprinted outside and saw the yellow monster kid still playing in the snow. He sprinted to the monster kid, picked them up, and sprinted back inside.

Link put the kid down and they seemed angry.

"Hey what's the idea!?" The kid barked angrily.

"Grillby keep them inside." Link ordered.

Grillby nodded and grabbed the monster kid.

Link stepped outside and looked around. He didn't see anything. But, he heard a voice coming from the outside of the town exit.

"HUMAN LET ME JUST SAY THAT YOU ARE REALLY WEIRD!" Papyrus said.

Link put on the pegasus boots and sprinted out of town to where they were. He saw the girl holding a knife and walking towards Papyrus.

"HUMAN YOU SEEM LIKE YOU ARE TRAVELLING A VERY DANGEROUS PATH BUT ANYONE CAN BE GOOD IF THEY JUST." Papyrus said.

Link was scrambling for ideas. She was too far away for him to get with his hook shot, if he used the pegasus boots at this range he might stop moving to late. Then Link remembered something he got from the last battle.

He pulled out the spear. He saw that there was a name engraved on it.

"DOGGO"

Link held out Doggo's spear and concentrated. The tip of the spear turned blue. He swung it. It sent out and attack that hit the moving child.

"EH?" Papyrus said confused.

Link ran up and got in front of Papyrus.

"TWO HUMANS!? WOWIE THIS DAY JUST KEEPS GETTING STRANGER AND STRANGER." Papyrus said scratching his head.

Link rolled his eyes. No wonder Papyrus was making for such an easy target, he was completely clueless. The kid looked at Link and glared.

"YOU AGAIN!" She yelled in a rage.

"WHY DO I, CHARA, HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU EVERY TIME THERE'S AN IMPORTANT MONSTER AROUND?!" She shouted swinging the knife wildly at Link.

Link smirked. She was angry, he could use that to his advantage. He dodged her attacks. She was given several opening but was so angry that she completely forgot Papyrus was even there. This gave Link even more of an advantage, he didn't have to worry about her going after Papyrus

Link pulled out his sword and shield ready to give her a real fight. Chara was blind with rage as she screamed striking wildly at Link with no real target. In doing so she was predictable and Link was able to block her attacks with ease. However he could see that she was starting to get her head on straight. He saw her attacks becoming more precise, she was adapting to his defensive battle style.

Link went back to dodging as Chara began swinging the knife in precise and controlled motions. Link dodged each attack but it became more and more difficult as he began to tire out. Chara managed to swipe him in the stomach. Link yelled in pain as he took five hearts of damage. This girl was strong. Link needed a new plane.

He couldn't beat in his condition she had more health and was less tired. Link hopped back and pulled out his bow. He aimed at her and channeled magic energy into it turning it into an ice arrow. He shot the arrow at Chara. It his her and ice formed around her legs. Link grabbed Papyrus by the hand and sprinted back to snowden.

He ran inside Grillby's Papyrus in tow.

"Lock… the door." Link panted.

Grillby nodded and locked the door. Link used the eye of truth to look through the door. Chara had run into Snowden and was pounding on every door trying to find Link and Papyrus. She eventually gave up and walked off. Link put the eye of truth away and sighed finally letting himself relax.


	4. Hero VS Heroine

Link sat against the door breathing hard.

"What was that about human?" Papyrus asked.

Link sighed.

"I'm not a human I'm a hylian. Me and that girl are not from the same world." He explained.

He explained who he was and his role in hyrule. He explained that he was here because he was supposed to confront Chara and defeat her and try to save everyone.

"But, that last part is failed, I couldn't protect this monster named doggo." Link admitted heavily.

"Don't worry huma- er… not human? The Great Papyrus recognizes that you did you best and thanks you for saving him so that he didn't have to save stated loudly.

Link nodded and stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait you're not planning on going after her right now are you?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

"I have to." Link said.

"Every minute I spend here is probably another monster she's killed." he said walking outside.

Link walked out the door and left snowdin. He walked on to an area that had many waterfalls. He walked along and saw a monster in a suit of armor. Considering how high tensions seemed to be around human looking people Link thought it best not to be seen and hid in the tall grass. He heard footsteps going towards the monster in the suit of armor. Then, he heard Papyrus speak.

"Undyne I have news about the human. She tried to kill me… I was saved by a human looking person. You can't mistake him he has pointy ears." Papyrus said.

Link facepalmed. Papyrus had no idea how hurtful this information was. It didn't matter if he saved Papyrus or if he wasn't actually human they looked similar enough that she would still want to hurt him just because he is human. He moved quietly the the grass but not quietly enough.

The monster named undyne heard him walk through the grass. She took a few steps towards Link. Link was dead silent and not making a move. He was sure that she would lose interest if she thought it was her imagination. Unfortunately he lost his balance some and stepped on a stick which snapped loudly.

In a flash of light Link had drawn the master sword and had intercepted a blue energy spear. Her strength was amazing and Link struggled to keep her at bay. He jumped back and put on the golden gauntlets to help with Undyne's strength.

"So you're the human that keeps supposedly saved Papyrus." She growled.

"What did you do to him to make him so friendly towards you? Did you threaten him, did you trick him?" She pressed.

"I saved his life." Link answered.

"I'm not gonna fight you." He said.

Undyne looked at him with rage.

"Your race sent us here and now you want to help like it's something you have to do!?" She bellowed.

"I'm not human!" Link said.

"Besides even if I was why would you attack a whole race for the sins of its ancestors?" He asked.

Link was trying to negotiate but it was no use. The armored heroine was committed to this. She threw an energy spear at Link. Link pulled out the mirror shield and blocked the attack. Undyne attacked him again he side stepped avoiding the attack.

""Why won't you fight back!" Undyne growled.

"I already told you I'm not gonna fight you." Link answered.

Undyne grunted and threw an energy spear at Link. The spear was too fast for him to dodge completely. It cut deeply into his left shoulder. Link grunted in pain and held his bleeding shoulder. He grabbed some of the tall grass and wrapped it around his shoulder. Undyne started on him again. He didn't have time for this. He covered his eyes pulling out a deku seed. He threw on the ground causing a flash of light that stunned Undyne. By the time she recovered Link was gone.


	5. A Hero's Determination

Link ran through the waterfall area quickly stopping when he was sure he was safe. He looked around and saw the monster kid and Sans and a weird flower. Link walked along looking at Sans.

"Hey, pal… say, it's my break wanna go to Grillby's?" Sans asked.

Link sighed.

"C'mon it'll be fun… I know a shortcut." Sans said.

Link sighed and followed him. Half a minute later they were in Grillby's. Link looked around. With the threat of Chara gone Snowden looked like a nice place. He walked behind Sans and sat down next to him. Sans looked at Link.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked.

Link shrugged in response.

"So what do you think of my brother…" He asked.

"Naive." Link answered.

"Well maybe." Sans said.

"He's actually really cool… no matter how weird he may seem the people like him. He wants to believe that there's good in everyone." Sans said.

Link nodded.

"You're pretty quiet." Sans pointed out.

"I'm more of a man of action… if I don't have to talk I usually don't." Link replied.

Sans nodded.

"Welp my break is over! Sans put the cost on my tab." Sans said walking out.

"You didn't buy anything." Grillby pointed out.

Link sighed and stood up. He walked outside and left Snowden. He walked along. He walked through the waterfall caves and noticed that there was a large amount of monsters. it seemed he was somehow ahead of Chara. He sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey." Link heard a voice say.

Link turned around to see a monster that looked like a horse a human torso and whooves and a ghost bottom. He was flexing.

"You know you like my guns." The monster bragged.

Link looked at him awkwardly. He just walked on and ignored him. He had to dodge another attack from the weird monster. The monster apparently didn't like being ignored. Link didn't want to hurt him unless he was given no other choice.

"What? Why are you ignoring me?" The monster asked.

Link had to dodge another attack that was aimed at him. Link didn't want to deal with this. He reached in his pocket for another Deku seed only to find that he had used his only one on Undyne. Link sighed. He turned around to look at the monster. Link walked up to the monster thinking that he might be able to start some idle chat. The monster looked at him.

"You must be pretty strong." Link complemented.

"Finally he notices." The monster replied with a voice of approval.

"Listen… I would like you to do something for me. I need you to get all of the monsters around here and hide." Link said.

"No way what kind of monster with any strength would hide from something rather than fight it." The monster retorted.

"I don't have time to argue with you, just do it." Link said pulling out his sword.

Intimidation seemed to do the trick as the monster nodded in a fearful manner. Link put his sword away and sighed. He didn't like using the Master Sword as a threat, but he had to get these monsters into hiding one way or another. He sat down and pulled out some of the food he got from snowden and began to eat. He hadn't noticed how long it had been since he actually ate until now.

Link sat waiting for Chara for hours. Sleep was starting creep upon him. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off into sleep. He awoke a few hours later. He sat up feeling a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He looked and saw the grass was gone and his cut was even deeper now. He checked his life energy. Two hearts left. Chara had gotten passed him. He got up eating a little bit more food restoring some of his health.

He stood up and looked around… there wasn't any dust anywhere… it seemed that the monster managed to get the monster into hiding. He walked alone following Chara's footprints. Lucky for him it didn't rain very much here.

He walked along and looked to his side, he saw a shy sad looking monster hiding in the corner. His instincts were shouting at him to keep going after Chara, but his heart wanted desperately to help her to feel better. He walked over to her. He began singing. She sang beautifully, but the song created projectiles that shot at him. She was definitely scared of him.

Unlike the ripped monster Link knew how to deal with her. He pulled his Ocarina and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. As he played the monster began to sing along. As they both created music Link's thoughts had gone to Zelda.

He thought of the fair princess, fondly. After he had returned peace to Hyrule he had started spending time with her. They had became best friends.

After the song ended the monster went back into the shadow. Link began to follow Chara's tracks once more. He walked until he came to a broken bridge. He squatted down to inspect it. There were cuts in the wood, in the shape of those that a spear would make. Undyne must also be chasing after Chara.

Link looked around. There was no other way down so Undyne had to have jumped down after her. Link looked down but he couldn't see the bottom. Link took a deep breath and jumped. He fell down at high speed and landed in a stream of water. Link stood up wrinkling his nose. There was trash everywhere. Link walked down following the stream.

As Link walked on he saw a dummy similar to the ones in the ruins. He walked past it with a glance. As he walked forward he heard a growling sound. He looked behind himself but nothing was there. He turned around and jumped in surprise to find the dummy was in front of him glaring.

"So too scared to fight me huh?" The Dummy said.

Link was surprised but showed no sign of fear towards the dummy

"I don't have time to deal with you." Link replied as he tried to walk past the dummy.

"So… you're a human I want revenge on people like you. You humans killed me." The angered ghost growled.

The ghost summoned minions who shot projectiles at Link. Link got out of the way the attacks which hit the ghost.

"Hey, minions watch where you aim your magic attacks!" The dummy shouted.

"Er… forget I said anything about magic attacks." It told Link.

Link pulled out his bow.

"What's that supposed to do? I'm a ghost your attacks cannot hurt me." The ghost chuckled.

Link focused magical energy into the arrow turning it into an ice arrow.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Link said as he pulled back on the bowstring.

The ghost seemed to recognize the blue aura coming from the arrow attached to Link's bow as magic. He one of his minion shoot projectiles at Link. Link hopped to the side and released the bowstring. The arrow pierced through the air and hit the dummy causing it to freeze.

Link sighed and walked forward before he saw a small ghost. It looked sad.

"Oh… hi… just thought... I'd offer you… and invite… to my house." The Ghost said floating away without another word to a ghostly white house.

Link sighed and walked to the house pulling out a bottle with food and eating the food restoring his health. He walked to the home and looked to the side. It wasn't in hyrulian so he had trouble reading it. Pulling out the As he looked at the sign his past incarnations began to flow into him like a rush of power. Link's item pocket grew heavier and his past experiences extended to all of his incarnations. The sign immediately became readable to him with his knowledge from his incarnations.

"Hero,

This sign is embedded with magic to restore your incarnations… If you are here in the underground then you are this world's only hope.

Napstablook." Is what the sign read.

It seemed that this one monster knew more about him then he did about himself. Link walked into the house. It was very clean, in the sense that there wasn't much in there to mess it up. The house was quite empty. Link looked around and saw the ghost.

"Hello… hero…" The ghost said sadly.

Link looked at the ghost. So this was Napstablook.

"Why am I the only hope of this place?" He asked going straight to the point.

"You are more powerful than Undyne but you have lost to the human before… I have been following your journey…" The ghost replied grimly.

Link said nothing but just looked around the house. It was small, and despite the lack of items there wasn't much room for him.

"You are the only one who can defeat Chara… but first you need to know why everyone wants to hurt humans in the first place." The ghost said.

"Long, ago the world above… the world we are from, not hyrule… I'm still not sure how Mt. Etbot ended up in Hyrule… but I'm getting off track." The ghost began.

"Long ago the world above was ruled by two people… monster and humans. Humans were scared of the monsters magical prowess so they declared was on them… they managed to seal the monster underground… with six human souls they will be able to return to the surface." The ghost said.

"Wait… with the souls?" Link asked.

"Yes the by killing the souls of seven humans King Asgor will be able to take all of the monsters to the surface." The ghost said.

After hearing that Link left. This girl was no longer not just a threat, she was the key to everything. Link sprinted running through as he came upon large mountain. The wind was whistling loudly. Link knew that he had to defeat the Chara… to save the monsters both from her, and from an eternal prison. This new found information gave him even more resolve, he was filled with determination.

But, as he ran through the mountain it began to get hotter. As link sprinted beads of cold sweat ran down his face quickly evaporating. He ran and saw Chara in front of Undyne breathing hard. Undyne had given her quite the workout. The moment Chara saw Link she recognized that she was too tired to fight him. She ran off tipping the water cooler over which fell into the lava. Link looked at Undyne scrambling for idea's. She needed water that much was for sure. But, the only water in sight was gone.


	6. Hero VS Heroine 2

Link did the only thing he could really think of. He used the golden gauntlets and the pegasus boots and ran to Sans and Papyrus' house. With Undyne in his arms Link kicked the door over and over trying to make himself heard.

"Alright… Alright… I'm coming, don't break down the door." Sans said.

"I mean that wouldn't really be something that I would A-DOOR." He punned.

"SANS I DISOWN YOU!" Papyrus yelled.

Sans opened the door and saw Link. He looked down and his white pupils disappeared. His smile was gone.

"What did that kid do?" Sans asked.

"WHAT!? SANS WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE HUMAN CHILD!?" Papyrus yelled running to the door.

He saw Link and smiled.

"OH HELLO NON-HUMAN FRIEND WHO SAVED MY LIFE! CAN I HELP YOU!?" Papyrus said.

Papyrus looked down and saw Undyne his smile fading. Before Either of them could speak Link ran inside and looked for water. He ran into the kitchen. The sink might have been full of water but Link wouldn't know because of how high up it was.

"Dude, Link what's wrong with Undyne, her condition looks a bit FISHY!" Sans punned trying to stay calm.

"She needs water." Link answered trying to reach the top of the sink.

"FEAR NOT FRIEND, FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM ALWAYS PREPARED FOR A SITUATION LIKE THIS!" Papyrus bragged walking outside.

"Pap knows what he's doin' naive as he may be he knows how to save a life… just not his own." Sans said.

Papyrus came inside a few minutes later with a large pot of snow. Humming a pleasant tune he put the pot on the stove and turned it on. He didn't seem to be too worried. After the snow melted he put it in a bottle and gave it to Link. Link ran to Undyne and poured the water on her. Undyne opened her eyes.

Link only needed a second before knowing to jump back dodging a blue spear. Undyne jumped up and and dashed at Link. Link had to sidestep to dodge her. She was growling at Link with murder in her eyes. Link stepped back he was terrified of Undyne. He pulled out the Master Sword and His Shield. His resolve caused the Triforce of Courage begin to glow on his hand.

Undyne Looked at his hand.

"What are you doing, casting a spell?" She asked accusingly.

"UNDYNE STOP!" Papyrus squeaked.

Undyne didn't care what Papyrus had to say. She lunged at Link. Link held out his shield blocking her attacks. She roared and she kicked the shield hard. It sent Link flying into the wall. She was running at him. Link looked to his side and saw a dirty sock, he grabbed the sock threw it with accuracy at Undyne. It hit her face causing her to sniff in the smell. She cringed at the smell of the sock.

"WOW SANS ABSOLUTE LAZINESS ACTUALLY DID SOMETHING USEFUL." Papyrus commented.

Undyne threw the sock to the ground and lunged at Link. Before she could hit him however a blue energy surrounded her and forced her off the ground stopping her advance. Link looked behind her. Sans had his left hand out of his pocket and was pointing it at Undyne. His right eye socket was empty and black, but his left eye socket had a glowing blue eye.

"That's enough Undyne I don't need you destroying my house." Sans said sounding light and firm at the same time.

"SANS YOU'RE ACTUALLY BEING RESPONSIBLE." Papyrus commented sounding impressed.

"It just be a pain to rebuild it." Sans said sighing.

"SANS!" Papyrus said falling to the ground Anime style.

"How are you all so comfortable around this human? It's disgusting." Undyne growled.

"Not when that human isn't actually a human, and when he save my brother's life." Sans said.

Undyne looked at them and then at Link.

"Are you really not human." She asked.

Link shook his head.

"No I'm not a human, I'm an elf." He said.

Undyne went wide-eyed.

"Crap… sorry." She said quietly.

"But, that shouldn't matter." Link said as Sans released her.

"I'm sure not all humans are bad, the same way that not all of my people are good." Link said thinking about Ganon.

"We have to stop Chara, not just so you guys can get to the surface and not just to protect you all, although those are good reasons." Link pressed.

"If she gets to the surface world every human could be in danger." He said.

"Welp guess I'm gonna go after her." Sans said.

"WHA- SNAS NO! YOU MAY BE POWERFUL BUT, YOU ONLY HAVE ONE HEALTH!" Papyrus objected.

Sans walked out the door.

"True as that may be, with all the monsters she had killed, tried to kill, and will kill… I can't afford not to care anymore." Sans replied.

"It's fine I'm going TIBIA okay," Sans punned.

"SANS NO YOU CAN'T WHAT IF THE HUMAN KILLS YOU!?" Papyrus pressed ignoring his brothers pun.

"I agree with Papyrus Sans." Link and Undyne both said together.

"It's dangerous for everyone even me." Undyne said.

"And me." Link agreed.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are if you die Papyrus will be alone." Undyne pressed.

"So we'll go in your place." The Heroes said in unison.

"Heh…" Sans chuckled.

There were moments of silence. Link and Undyne were looking at Sans with firm faces. Papyrus looked on the verge of tears. Sans, was still smiling, whether that smile was real or not Link could no longer tell.

"Thanks… but I'm goin' after the kid." Sans said.

"Because, and put it as simple as possible… on days where everyone seem to care whether or not you die… kids like her… **SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."** Sans said teleporting away.

Everyone stood silent for a moment. Then Undyne began cursing Sans and his determination. Papyrus fell on the ground and began crying and Link stood there thinking. It was only moments later that Link walked out the door.

Papyrus and Undyne looked at him.

"Wait… I'm coming with you." Undyne said.

"ME TOO!" Papyrus said.

"No I'm going alone." Link answered.

"You don't have a choice, but to let us go with you. Sans is my friend." Undyne replied.

"AND HE'S MY BROTHER!" Papyrus spoke up.

"No, Papyrus isn't coming he's too nice to fight." Link said.

Link looked behind him and saw an orange glow in Papyrus' right eye similar to what Sans had.

"When my brother's life is on the line… I can and will fight till my last breath to protect him." Papyrus said quietly.

With those words Link, Undyne, and Papyrus left the house and went to hotland. Link had stocked his remaining bottles up on water and gave them to Undyne. Undyne looked at him.

"Thanks." She said reluctantly.

Link nodded acknowledging her thanks. She didn't like to admit when she needed help, or was grateful for help. Papyrus actually rather quiet.

"Hey Papyrus, are you okay." Link said.

"No. I must believe that there is good in everyone." Papyrus said.

Link looked at him.

"You really are set in your aren't you?" He asked.

"I must be. If I don't give them many chances, then I'd be no better than them." Papyrus replied.

Link nodded, Papyrus had a point, but he couldn't afford to trust Chara to change her violent ways. No matter what happened he had to stop her before she could kill anyone else. He had to kill her, there wasn't any other option, he didn't have a choice.

"Whatever Papyrus, this human isn't going to change her ways, she has to pay for everything that's happened to us." Undyne said.

Link glared at her and stepped in front of her.

"You know what Undyne I'm sick of you all humans are evil crap." He snapped.

"Yes Chara must pay, but she must pay for **HER** crimes, not the crimes of those that came before her." He said.

Undyne glared at him.

"So what? Humans trapped us down here, so humans are gonna pay." She retorted.

"That's not how this works, you don't decide on who lives and who dies based off of sins of the past, if you do you're no better than the people who brought you down here." Link told her.

Undyne looked at him.

"Agree to disagree kid." She replied walking past him.

Link grabbed her shoulder. Undyne glared at him.

"Careful kid… you still look human, so if needs be I will slice you in half without batting an eye." She growled.

"STOP! RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO FIGHTING AMONGST OURSELVES!" Papyrus said.

"He;s right too many lives are at stake for us to argue about this right now." Link replied.

Undyne nodded and they moved on.


	7. Televised Heroing

As the went through hotland they reached a small lab.

"Hey that's Alpys' lab." Undyne said.

They all walked inside. There was a small, scaly, yellow monster wearing a lab coat. Next to her was a rectangular robot. She and the robot looked at them.

"U-undyne, w-what are y-you d-doing here?" She asked stumbling on her words.

She looked at Link and gasped.

"I-it's a h-human…" She said stepping back in fear.

"Hey it's okay I'm, not gonna hurt you, But there is someone who will." Link said.

"You mean the human who wore the green shirt… I'm not sure." Alphys said.

Link looked at them.

Link looked at the small monster. He walked up to her. She looked terrified. He kneeled down and looked her in the eye.

"Why are you so scared?" Link asked.

"B-because h-humans are t-terrifiying." Alphys replied cowering away from Link.

Link chuckled a tiny bit.

"Well I'm not human I'm an elf." He said.

Alphys looked at him.

"Y-you look like a human." She said shakily.

Link nodded and stood up.

"Listen, Alphys this guy isn't a human," Undyne said.

Alphys slowly nodded.

(real quick let me say I don't care if it's canon I do not ship Alphys X Undyne)

Link stood up.

As Link turned to leave he heard a voice.

"MM. Hello darlings." The voice said.

"O-oh n-no." Alphys said.

Part of the wall shattered to pieces and and a rectangular robot came out. It looked at Link.

"Well Darling you must be the human I have to stop." The Robot said.

"M-mettaton th-that's n-not a h-human." Alphys said.

"Oh Alphys darling do you think I really care?" Mettaton said.

"Honestly I just need to vent some frustrations." He said.

Mettaton put on a top hat and angled a camera.

"Lights, camera, ACTION." The robot yelled.

"Hello folks welcome to a very special episode of can he dodge that, today's guest the apparent non-human Link!" The robot said in a gameshow voice.

"Today we will be testing his dodging abilities against various objects such as, bombs, dogs, dogbombs, and Alphys' human soul extractor ray." Mettaton said.

"T-that was a p-private p-project people w-weren't supposed t-to know ab-b-b-bout that." Alphys stuttered.

Link pulled out his shield.

"Who needs to dodge when they have a shield." Links smirked.

"They need to dodge when someone takes their shield." Mettaton answered as he wrenched the Hylian shield from Link's hands.

Link looked down his bare hands. He looked up and saw projectiles being thrown at him. He dodged to the left, then to the right, then he ducked, jumped, sidestep, duck, jump, twist, sidestep jump, duck, sidestep sidestep sidestep, twist, jump duck. Link fell to his knees panting.

But, he wasn't done as a flurry of projectiles went flying at him even faster. Duck, Jump, Sidestep, sidestep, sidestep, jump, duck, twist, sidestep, jump, jump, twist, twist, duck, duck.

Link was panting It seemed like there was no end to the attacks that this robot had for him. He fell to his knees. He was so tired. He looked up and saw projectiles coming at him. He was too tired he couldn't dodge. He braced himself for the hit but it never came. When he looked up he say Papyrus standing there his hand held out with a bunch of bones floating in the air.

"What a twist folks it seems the the aspiring Papyrus is protecting the human from danger." Mettaton said.

"HE'S NOT A HUMAN!" Papyrus pointed out in his loud voice.

With that Papyrus begun his attack. When he was actually fighting Link could see that he had power to spare. He wasn't a wimp. However, Mettaton was stronger. He hit Papyrus causing him to lose most his health. Undyne stepped into the fray.

"Leave that bone-head alone." Undyne said.

Link had caught his breath and stood up. He pulled out the master Sword and walked up to them, for once the only job was to fight.

"W-wait, i-isn't this a b-bit m-much?" Alphys asked stumbling on her words.

She got her answer when Mettaton's screen turned a blood red.

"Keep the heroes from reaching Chara." He said.

Chara had somehow found a way to mess with his programming. Link readied himself. This time he had full intent to attack, Mettaton wanted to protect Chara. This time, Link wasn't holding back. Mettaton threw bombs at them. Papyrus created shield of bones to protect him. Undyne rolled out of the way, and Link held out his shield.

The explosion didn't hurt any of them. As Mettaton threw another bomb Link pulled out the Gale Boomerang and threw it. It caught the bomb and sent it back at the Robot.

 **Should I kill off Mettaton or spare him. Doesn't really matter to me.**


	8. Alphys' True Lab

Mettaton was hit and fell to the floor.

"Error Error Error" He said.

Link caught the gale boomerang.

Link held his sword up ready to make the final blow. Before he stabbed Papyrus grabbed his arm.

"WE DON'T NEED TO KILL HIM!" He stated blatantly.

Link looked at him and nodded.

"Fine but I need to do something." Link said grimly.

He walked over and pulled some rope from Alphy's desk. He walked over to the robot and tied him up. As Link stood up he noticed that the washroom door was wide open. Except it didn't look like a washroom on the side. I let into a dark hall. Link looked at Alphys.

"What's with the washroom disguise?" he asked walking near there.

"W-wait!" She yelled in panic.

Link ignored her his curiosity too great to ignore this. He walked over to the wall and saw a large dark hallway.

Papyrus walked up to where Link was at.

"ALPHYS I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A SECRET ROOM!" He yelled.

"IS IT A PLACE FOR STORING ANIME!" She yelled excitedly.

Link turned at looked at her his eyebrow raised. She gulped.

"I mean what is this place Alph." She asked.

"I-it's my real lab… I-I made a mistake hiding this f-from all of you," She explained.

Link didn't really listen to her explanation as he heard a strange sound. It sounded like a monster but it sounded… mangled. Link put his sword away and walked in.

As Link walked he could feel chills going up his spine. This place was creepy even for him and he's seen a world going it's last three days of life… multiple times. The dark halls were full of cobwebs and the place was dusty. There was a feeling of uneasiness. It felt like his determination to save everyone, but it felt mangled and disoriented.

As he walked around the felt something tap him. He looked behind him and saw a large mangled monster. Link jumped back in surprise. When he landed he slipped on something wet. The something was another sludge monster.

Link pulled out his sword. They didn't care they were slowly gaining on him. They were terrifying even for him.

Link swiped at one of them. The sword just went right through without doing any damage. Link looked at them. He pulled out the ice rod and dropped blocks of magical ice on them. Still no effect. He tried everything he could but to no avail. He took the last available option… he ran. He ran as fast as he could not caring where he was.

The he slipped on the floor and slid banging his head against the wall. His vision went blurry and he tried to keep himself awake. The mangles liquidy monster found him and were attacking. He was defenseless he had no way to fight. He fell to the ground and spat out blood. Then they stopped. He looked at them. They were all looking behind themselves.

"H-hey it's feeding time. D-don't eat my g-guests." Alphys said.

The monster left and Link reached into his pocket. He groaned when he felt that he had no healing items left in his bottles. Alphys came back after feeding the monster. She brought Undyne and Papyrus with her. Undyne and Papyrus both helped Link up. They were supporting him by his arms while he slowly limped back to the main lab.

Although the walk was only about twenty minutes, Link felt that hours had passed with the pain he was in. When they returned to main lab they put link down on a chair. Link coughed and some blood came from his mouth and fell on the floor. He was covered in numerous cuts and bruises and his eyes were swollen.

Papyrs and Undyne were talking to each other quietly.

"He's hurt bad maybe we should leave him behind. For his own safety." papyrus whispered

"Agreed." Undyne said.

They walked up to Link.

"FRIEND WE WANT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Papyrus informed in.

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY HERE WHILE UNDYNE AND I GO ON AHEAD!?" He asked.

Link looked at him.

"No." Link answered.

"Wasn't a request." Undyne said.

"I don't care." Link said standing up.

"I made my choice to keep going before I even met you guys, trust me I've taken worse hits." He assured them.


End file.
